


Unlikely Hero In The Aisles

by Little dreamer (littlebrightdreamer)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrightdreamer/pseuds/Little%20dreamer
Summary: While working in a local store you run into the most unlikely romance
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Unlikely Hero In The Aisles

It was a relatively normal and slow day for you at work. Currently, you were working in a nearby and locally owned general store in the interim of the normal jobs you took to make ends meet.

The slower pace of the store was a nice change from what you were used to. For the most part nothing extraordinary ever happened, but you do get the occasional odd or interesting encounter. Most of these odd interactions were weird things customers said, although today was not like that.

  
Upon starting your noon shift things played out like they always did. You had been working the floor until you heard a rather loud group of customers stride in. This wasn’t anything too unusual, but what was more unusual was the uncommon accents you overheard.

  
You didn’t think much of it at the time and went about your normal duties of the day. While you were restocking some items near the back you heard someone interrupt you.

“Excuse me miss, where would you happen to find bolts and such?” Someone with a German accent asked behind you.

  
Turning around you saw a very fit German man with chestnut brown hair and a rather contagious smile. All of the customers you normally saw never caught your eye quite like he did. To put it bluntly, he was pretty damn handsome.

  
Judging by the accent he belonged with the group that entered in earlier. Perhaps today wouldn’t be so boring after all.

  
“That would be down on aisle 24! Here let me show you exactly where,” you said making an excuse to look at him just a bit longer. To be honest you were a bit surprised he needed to ask. The whole back right of the store was dedicated to various hardware and pretty obvious, but you wouldn’t complain.

  
“Ah thank you very much!” The man said flashing another smile. “Hay Marius! Down this way!”

  
Swiftly going down the aisles you couldn’t help but feel your heart pick up its pace. Why were you getting nervous around him now? How stupid. He was just another customer like every other day. Just a very...handsome one.

  
Upon reaching the aisle you looked back to make sure he was still following. It was then that you noticed him and 3 others trailing shortly behind. All of them seemed very fit. Compared to all of them you felt like a twig. You were a bit surprised that just their gaze couldn’t snap you in half.

  
“Elias? Why did you ask for help? We know th-” The other man in the group with another German accent asked before getting cut off.

  
“Here we have everything from bolts, screws, washers, you name it. If there is anything you don’t see here that you need let me know and I could run a quick search on my computer to see if there is any in the back,” You gave the group a friendly smile. “Mind if I ask what project you are working on?”

  
The man who had asked for help spoke up before the other German could step in first. “Thank you very much-,” You noticed him glancing at your name tag, “(y/n)! My friend here is working on some of his little machines before we start missions again.”

  
“Elias I think I can explain my own gadget,” the man you presumed was Marius interjected. Him and the guy who you now know as Elias exchanged some quick words in German before you piped up again.

  
“Mission? Are you guys a part of the military or something?” You asked, suddenly making much more sense with their physical physique.

  
“We are a Counter Terrorist group actually,” A girl with short orange hair and what you guessed was a Russian accent.

  
“Oh wow that sounds way more interesting then working here.” you said with a laugh and feeling much more boring then you had a few moments prior. “I bet you guys are always really busy. How did you guys end up being in a counter terrorist group anyway?” You asked out of genuine curiosity. With how you were living that seemed like the furthest possible idea for work so it was a bit baffling to hear how anyone would end up in that sort of field.

The three of you talked for a bit longer and you already felt almost like you had known them for a while now. You ended up sharing a lot of similarities with Elias, the one who asked for help originally, and found the other two interesting as well.

  
Marius was a part of the GSG-9 along with Elias and had made something called an ADS which he tried to explain how it worked as simply as possible, but you got the jist. Lera was the other one with the group. She seemed to be very close with Elias and had a neuropathy that she has fought in a very admirable way. Today just so happened to be one of their few days off.

  
As much as you wanted to stay and talk to them more you were growing increasingly aware of how long you had been talking to them. You started to worry your supervisor would catch on to you and be less than happy. No matter how hard you tried you just kept the conversation going. This was easily the most important part of your job and you wanted it to keep going.

  
“Hey (y/n)? Would you help the customer up front asking for a return?” One of your coworkers asked from the other end of the aisle.

  
“Oh uh alright!” you called back. “Well it was nice to meet you all! And Elias right?” Waiting for his nod of confirmation you gave him a cheeky smile, “I’m happy you asked for help.” You really didn’t want to leave, but knowing this was probably the last time you’d ever see them again, namely Elias, you had a bit of a confidence boost. Normally flirting wasn’t in your wheelhouse, but it didn’t hurt to dabble every once in a while right?

Heading back over to the front you were disappointed, but you knew it couldn’t last forever and if anything it was a nice way to start your workday. How often could you say you got to help a bunch of very attractive and fit foreign people from a counter terrorist group?

  
Taking notice of the customer waiting for a return you quickly take your spot. You were ready to head by into the normal monotony of your normal tasks, but you noticed it might not be that way just yet. This wasn’t in the good way though.

  
The customer seemed to be one of those people. They seemed more than annoyed to have waited even the minute it took you to get over here. Starting to grow nervous about what might come next you tried to work a bit quicker. Normally when you did returns everyone was nice and you hadn’t had to deal with anyone who was ever rude to you. The bright mood you had after talking to Elias and the others had quickly been forgotten.

  
“Alright sir, I can get this return started for you. All you will need to do is pay the 10% return fee. Would you want to pay that separately or have that come out of the return?” You asked, getting a bad feeling from the man.

  
“10%? Are you kidding me! I want to return this and I want ALL of my money back!” The man pounded his fits on the counter making you jump.  
“I-I’m sorry sir but you signed that you understood the return fee in your transaction,” You mentioned and tried to point to the spot on the receipt showing his signature. Before you could realize it he grabbed your hand with both of his with a tight grip.

  
“Don’t lie to me you little bitch.” He said leaning closer to you. “Why don’t I pay you back in another way?”

  
Quickly you looked around for another coworker to help. You were too far from the cash registers for anyone to see you and the floor supervisor wasn’t anywhere you could see. No one told you what to do in this type of situation and the adrenaline pumping through you now was making it difficult to think correctly. “W-what do you mean?”

  
“I wouldn’t mind getting my fingers wet tonight if you know what I mean. I’ll make sure to make it worth your while babe.”

  
The only thing you could think of was that you needed to get out of this situation and fast. Trying to pull your hand away was futile since his grip was impossibly tight around it now. The man was much bigger than you and you feared that if you retaliated in any way you would be hit twice as hard. Your store was on the small side and didn’t have any kind of guard you could turn to.

  
“Hey! Why don’t you let go of the nice worker hm?” A familiar voice called out behind the man. You couldn’t see him past your captor but you recognized the German voice of Elias.

  
“This conversation doesn’t concern you buddy. Why don’t you run off to your home country and leave me alone.”

  
“I suggest you leave and let go of the nice lady before I call the polizei. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that. Did you forget that security cameras are a thing?” Elias said calmly to the man.

  
You felt the man's grip on your hands finally disappear and you quickly took a few steps back. Looking to your right you noticed the store manager quickly coming over.  
“Thank you but let me handle this. Why don’t we go to my office sir,” Your manager said quickly hurrying him to the other side of the store.

Finally taking the chance to fully breathe properly and calm down you couldn’t be more relieved. There were so many things you could have done better in that situation but fear had made you unable to do much of anything. How could you be so stupid as to just sit there and take what was happening? If it wasn’t for Elias stepping in who knows what would have happened.

  
“Are you hurt at all?” The german asked now coming over to the counter you were behind.

  
“I’m fine, just a bit frazzled is all. Thank you for stepping in when you did though. I panic and just sort of froze.”

  
“How could I not step in?” Elias chuckled to help lighten the mood. “It was very nice meeting you (y/n), but suddenly I should get going before my friends get to antsy. I have hopes that we will bump into one another again.”

A week had passed since meeting Elias and the creepy customer incident. You had grown sad to know the likelihood of running into the German was slim. Still, you couldn’t help but get a little excited everyday in hopes that you two would run into one another once more.

  
This hope started to get dimmer as you neared the end of your week. It was silly to get so hopeful about anything, but you couldn't help yourself. To your surprise you heard a familiar voice from behind you as you were restocking shelves.

  
“Ah (y/n)! I was hoping to run into you again.” Elias said, seeming very jovial.

  
You couldn’t help but smile when you saw him. “Oh hey! What can I do for you?”

  
“I don’t suppose you have...some spare time tonight for dinner?” He asked, seeming to get a bit nervous.

  
“Ah I’m sorry, but I don’t tonight. I do have my lunch break coming up here soon? I know it wouldn’t be much time but…” You said now feeling bad about having to turn down his original offer. Wait, was he asking you out?

  
“That sounds absolutely lovely. Why don’t I meet you out front when you're ready?”

It still didn’t really hit you that it seemed like Elias was asking you out on a date. The more that it sunk in the more anxious you got. You tried to get the rest of your work done as quick as you could but kept fumbling since you were so preoccupied.

  
Finally you wrapped up and did some hurried touch ups in the employee bathroom. Taking a deep breath you headed to the front and couldn’t help but get giddy at the sight of the German once more. “I only have an hour for lunch which is sadly not much time for a nice restaurant but, I do know a fantastic food cart nearby if that sounds fitting for today?” You asked a bit relieved to do something a little less formal for your first….outing?

  
“Sounds perfect. Why don’t you lead the way madame?”

  
It was a short walk to the food cart you ate at regularly. In the meantime of walking there you and Elias struck up a conversation about his work again. You learned a bit more about his background and talking to him felt just as natural as it did the first time you had. It seemed like record timing to the food cart.  
Both of you ordered some food and of course the German offered to pay. You politely accepted and the likelihood of this being a date solidified even more. Could you complain though? Absolutely not.

  
As you ate you started to talk a bit more about his past and then a bit about yours. It wasn’t until a little bit after you finished eating that he caught you off guard.  
“May I kiss you?” Elias asked in the midst of your conversation.

  
It took you a moment to process what he asked and to respond. Still baffled, you quietly nodded your head. Before you knew it you felt his soft lips on yours and his warm hand on your cheek. You could have absolutely melted into that man then and there.

  
“Thank you for giving me the pleasure of kissing such a nice pretty girl like yourself.”

  
You couldn’t help but grin wide from being so giddy. Your cheeks grew warmer and you had a hard time trying to figure out what to say in response after everything he sprung on you. “I can’t lie, I was really hoping I’d see you again.”

  
Hearing you his smile widened. “I am quite glad. If I can be honest as well I didn’t really need any help in the store. I noticed you when we came in and Lera pushed me to talk to you. I guess I made it pretty obvious to her that I thought you were cute.” He paused and tried to imitate (rather laughably bad) Lera’s Russian accent. “Elias if you don’t stop gawking at the poor girl she’ll think you're stalking her. Stop oogaling and talk to her already.”

  
You couldn’t help but laugh at his recreation and smile even more in response.

  
“I find your smile quite pretty.” Elias said with a large grin on his face as well. “Sadly I deploy for another mission tomorrow, but would you perhaps...want to make this something regular?”

  
Not a doubt crossed your mind when you responded to him. “I would love to Elias.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long while and I have found myself adoring siege. The lack of stories like these makes me sad so why not add to it? Might work on some more like these so give me lots of feedback and suggestions!


End file.
